Radioactive
by ExplosionsAreFun
Summary: An explosion from two battling Pokemon genetically alter the DNA of Pokemon, turning them into human-like creatures. And you can imagine the abused pokemon aren't so happy... (T because of character death later)


_**Prologue**_

* * *

She sat down in front of the bright, flickering fireplace.

She remembered when she had wanted it built. She had always been given anything she wanted. Even if it meant re-wiring the whole electricity throughout the mansion to put the fireplace where she wanted it.

_"Dada, I want a fire in my room. But not a little one, like a Candle. I want a fireplace, like in all the stories. Every princess has one!"_

_The tall man had chuckled. "Okay, Madame Princess, you will get your fireplace."_

_She had giggled. "Thank you, my king!"_

_Her Mew had circled around her in the air, crying out in a way that sounded like excited laughter._

_The Chatot on her windowsill imitated her. "My king! My king!"_

_My king..._

She felt tears trickle down her cheek in remembrance of her father.

_Now time had passed and her dad was on his sickbed. More like deathbed._

_"You have to win, Clary."_

_"I will," she whispered._

_"You must, if this place means anything to you at all. I talk to you now, in the name of Arceus, Clarisse Ana Divalvi, you have to win."_

_Those were his last words._

"Cha?"

That snapped her out of her memory. It had only happened a week ago.

"Oh, Molly," she sighed, affectionately petting her Chatot on the head. "We just have to win so we can all stay here."

A man had seemingly come out of the dust, with papers that showed he had the rights to Divalvi Mansion.

The issue had been in court for months. Her father had been completely stressed out, trying to keep the mansion.

He had been so stressed out he got horribly sick, which eventually led to his death.

"Clarisse, there is thirty minutes until the battle."

Her mother was originally going to fight Adam(the man who said he owned the mansion), but she had to be put in a mental institution when she had picked up a kitchen knife and tossed it at Adam.

It had been decided that Clarisse would battle him, three pokemon against his three, winner gets the mansion. It all seemed too easy. She would be using Mew, Molly( a chatot, the only one with a nickname), and a Jigglypuff. All strong from many battles.

Clarisse let her thoughts wander on her strategy, the battle was to take place in the recreational area.

All too soon the same servant who had come 30 minutes ago returned. "It is time," he said softly.

Clarisse stood up. "I'm ready." Her voice was only a slight whisper.

"I've been ordered to take you there." He said, his green eyes fixed on her.

_I think his name is Connor,_ Clarisse thought. "Okay, Connor," she said.

He smiled, pleased that she had remembered his name. "Right this way."

She was led outside, her hand at her side, clutching the pokeball that held Molly. She and Molly shared a close bond. The Chatot had been rescued outside of the mansion, with a broken wing. It had been mended up quickly and was now Clarisse's best friend.

Her long, dark black hair moved in the wind outside and she shivered a little, wishing she had opted for a warmer dress. It was autumn, after all.

She and Connor arrived at the yard. The man was waiting on a bench. Black sunglasses covered his eyes, even though the sun was covered by clouds. He wore a tight-looking black suit in some vain attempt to make him look thin, but he was chubby all the way. He wore black shoes and had a small beard. He only looked to be about 20. Clarisse herself was 16. She had long, dark black hair that reached to her waist. She was currently wearing a white dress. The sleeves only just covered her elbows and the skirt went to her knees. A white bow was on her hair. She looked striking, with her white skin with no marks.

"Ah, Clarisse, you look lovely today. If you would just let me have the mansion, we could get married."

Clarisse drew her lips tightly together. "I would rather die."

"Shame, shame," Adam chuckled. "I thought you cared about your pokemon, anyway."

"My pokemon will be fine, it's yours you need to worry about," she hissed as she pressed the button on Molly's pokeball. It grew to the size of a baseball.

Adam said nothing as grabbed his. He sent out a Lunatone just as she sent out Chatot.

"Alright, Luna, start it off with Rock Slide!"

"Lu!" It cried. Rocks rose up from the battlefield.

"Molly, dodge it and use sing!"

Soon all Adam had on his side was a sleeping and useless rock.

"Alright, now use Steel Wing!"

The Lunatone fainted, you could tell by the way it fell to the ground, Levitate no longer in effect.

"Grr," Adam said softly. "Go! Electrivire!"

"Now use Thunder!"

Chatot fell unconcious.

"You'll pay for that! Jigglypuff!"

"You use Sing, too!"

"Oh Arceus no," Adam sighed as Electrivire curled up on the ground and took a nap.

"Now use Rollout!"

The Electric Type woke up, however, on the second turn of Rollout. "Use Self Destruct!" Adam called.

Each trainer only had one Pokemon left.

"Go, Mew!" Clarisse called, sending out the small pink creature. "You can do this," she whispered encouragingly.

"Go! Mewtwo!"

Clarisse and Adam's eyes met.

"Mew, use Aura Sphere!"

Mewtwo! Go with Psystrike!"

The resulting collision caused a blast of radiation to sweep through the whole Pokemon world.

* * *

"Doctor, will she be alright?"

"I highly doubt it...fetch Audino."

"Right away, Sir."

The Pokecenter that this Nurse Joy worked at had a whole hospital underground, and every employee was trying to help the victims in the mansion. Clarisse looked horribly disfigured.

She took out Audino from the PC. "Alright, Audino, we have a mess on our hands," she sighed, not bothering to look at the Hearing Pokemon as she took it out.

"Oh dear, please do explain my Mistriss. How may I help?"

Nurse Joy looked up and shrieked.

A young women with pretty blue eyes looked back at her with a worried expression. She wore a tight fitting light pink shirt and a tan skirt that went to her knees. She had cream colored skin and wore light pink sneakers. She seemed to have a puff of a tail.

"Mistriss!?"

"A-Audino?"

"Yes?"

"But, you're a human! I thought Audinos were Pokemon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mistriss, but the blast of radiation was so forceful it altered the DNA of the Pokemon. But apparently not enough to completely transform us, and I'm glad, you just got my tail fluffed."

"Well, I guess we have to do what the Doctor says. Come along."

"Okay, Mistriss."

* * *

"Hehe~~" Glacia laughed as she ran around in the field. She was a twelve year old girl with light, sky blue hair and laughing, same colored wore a simple light blue t-shirt and blue jeans with blue sneakers.

She really liked blue, witch is why she had been so excited when her older brother Jon had gotten her a Mudkip and Dratini(which was now a Dragonite but she still liked it).

She sat down and took a blanked out of her bag and laid it down on the grass. She took out a picnic basket and her Pokeballs. "Gray, we're having a feast!" She laughed, sending out her Mudkip.

She gasped. "Oh no! Someone stole Gray and replaced her with a girl!" Of course this was not the case at all but Glacia didn't know that.

She sent out Cindy the Flareon. She got scared when she saw a teenage girl come out. She had short bright orange hair that was blackened at the end. She wore a short, neon orange shirt that cut off above her belly button. She wore very short black shorts with a black belt. She had black sneakers. But the oddest thing was the tal and ears, they were Flareon tail and ears. Glacia shrieked as she took a closer look at Gray. She had long dark blue hair and out of her head came the mudkip crest. She had large and striking watery blue eyes. She wore a dark blue swim shirt with long sleeves and jeans.

"AHH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY POKEMON!"

Cindy and Gray exchanged a quick glance. "We are your pokemon," Cindy said calmly.

"There was an odd blast that changed us," she continued in a superior tone. "So now we're people." She flashed a quick grin, showing off her white teeth. Very _pointy_ white teeth, I might add.

Glacia backed up. Gray walked towards her. "Hey, we're your pokemon, we won't hurt you!" the Mudkip said. This seemed to calm Glacia slightly and she took Gray's hand and got off the ground.

"Well, I thought we were going to eat, ahem ahem cough cough." Cindy said.

"Right!" Glacia said and took out sandwiches and berries. She gave each pokemon some- she had more but they were in a box, including her Dragonite, Bellosom, Sandshrew, and Haunter.

The discussion was very, unique at Floccesy town ranch that spring morning. But it was interesting to say the least, and Pokemon and Trainer got to know eachother more.

* * *

**Be careful when you battle  
**


End file.
